The US 2008/0223025 A1 discloses a passive, exhaust pressure actuated valve assembly for placement inside a tubular exhaust conduit which is pivotally mounted to an off-center axle for rotation between fully closed and fully opened positions. A bias element forces the valve flap toward the fully closed position. The valve flap is shaped in a manner enabling use of the interior surface of the exhaust conduit to define stops at the full closed and full opened positions. The valve flap shape, in conjunction with the bias element arrangement, enables the flap to lie substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the conduit in the fully opened position, which provides for minimum back pressure in the conduit. The valve assembly finds particular advantageous use inside the bypass through pipe of a muffler assembly.